the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
L.A. Hair Goddess
L.A. Hair Goddess is an American novel series created by Maryam Wells. The series is based on Wells' experience on moving to Downtown L.A. and working at a salon, while pursuing a career in fashion. The series features, Celine Roberts, a young woman who moves to Downtown L.A. after her mother dies, to start life over again, and finds a job working at a hair salon, where she tries to impress her boss, clashes with the lead stylist an flauts her talents. Most of the episodes revolve around events at Images Salon, where Celine is employed. Premise The main character was Celine Roberts (Kylie Bunbery), who not only moves to Downtown Los Angeles to attend fashion college, but also she gets a job at a trendy salon. She meets divorced hair stylist Janine Morris (Tracey Gold) and her teenage daughter Tiffany (Claire Blackwelder). The series revolved around Celine's school and work life, her squabbles with lead hair stylist, Sienna Kane and her friendly interactions with Jesse K., Janine's assistant, identical twins, Maddie and Abbie Burke, manicurists and nail artists. She then befriends Australian make-up artist, Allie Barnes and Izzy Flores, a manicurist who replaces Maddie and Abbie after they leave the salon to star in their own series, where they build their own business. In spite of their adversarial relationship (during the early years, Kraus' trademark line was a loud "I hear you!" from off-stage), Benson and Kraus eventually became good friends. Benson also had good friendships with the Governor's secretary, Marcy Hill (Caroline McWilliams) and her successor, Denise (Didi Conn). Marcy left after her second-season wedding. Jerry Seinfeld played a small role as Frankie, a delivery boy and unsuccessful comedian, for three episodes in 1980; he was asked to leave because of creative differences. Denise and Pete Downey (Ethan Phillips), the governor's press secretary (introduced in Season 2), met and later married, having a child in the show's fifth season. However, both were written out, with the reason given that Denise secured a job with NASA. Benson worked his way up the ladder during the series, going from head of household affairs to state budget director (at which time his surname, DuBois, was revealed), and eventually was elevated to the position of lieutenant governor. During the final episodes of the 1985–86 season, Benson ran for governor against Gatling. Kraus (who had herself moved up to head of household affairs) proved to be Benson's strongest supporter, and he made her his personal assistant and campaign manager. Main Characters *Celine Roberts - Hairstylist at Images Salon. She is also a make-up artist and manicurist. *Sienna Kane - Hairstylist at Images Salon. She is a veteran and has a snooty personality. She left Images after 16 years to open her own salon. *Jesse K. - Hairstylist at Images Salon. He is Celine's classmate since college. He is her best friend and also doesn't like Sienna. Like Sienna, he becomes a celebrity hair stylist *Molly Chen - Hairstylist at Image Salon. *Jen Danzig - Receptionist. *Caroline Cooper - Hairstylist and mother of two. *Tiffany Morgan - Junior Hairstylist and Janine's daughter. *Kimmie Costello - Hairstylist and Janine's niece. Recurring Characters *Maddie & Abbie Burke - Identical twin manicurists at Images Salon and aspiring performers. The quit Images Salon to pursing modeling. *Michael Edwards - Celebrity hair stylist and owner of Hollywood Cuts Salon. He is Sienna Kane's ex-husband. *Ashley Hastings - Michael's girlfriend and hairdressing apprentice. *Loretta & Leticia Juarez - Celebrity Make-Up Artists and sisters. *Linda Munroe - Janine's sister *Tracy Costello - Janine's sister *Carrie Lambert - Janine's sister *Debbie Morris - Janine's mother and Tiffany's grandmother.